degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PurplePolkaDot18/Degrassi: A New Generation
Here is my Degrassi Theme. The opening starts on the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go!! The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Noah taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name “Noah Crawford” fades in. Noah looks in amazement. His name fades out and turns around. It pans to the right and shows Lulu sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name “Lulu Antariksa” fades in. Lulu looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. Her name then fades out. The camera zooms to the right and shows Cymphonique and Max in the music room playing their guitars and smiling. The name “Max Schneider” appears on the lower left of the screen below Cymphonique and then the name “Cymphonique Miller” fades in on the upper right below Cymphonique. Max's name fades out and then Cymphonique's zooms off to the left. The camera then zooms to the right and focuses in the gym where two cheerleaders throw another cheerleader and catch her. The camera zooms down where we see Trixie. The name “Dianna Argon” fades in. She's smiling as Samantha climbs up on her shoulder and grabs her leg to build a pyramid. The camera then focuses on Lexi standing on the other side holding onto Samantha's leg. The name “Nikki Reed” fades in. She looks up and smiles. The camera zooms up and focuses on Samantha. The name “Samantha Boscarino” appears. She's holding both arms up and smiling. Her name zooms off to the left. We see Trevor running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name “Taylor Lautner” fades in. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and zooms to the right. The camera shows Caitlin and Jenna dancing. The name “Zendaya” appears on the lower left of the screen below Caitlin and then the name “Bella Thorne” fades in on the upper right below Jenna. Caitlin's name fades out and then Jenna's zooms off to the left. It pans to the right and shows Frankie and Dianna talking on a bench with each other and other people. The name “Mitchell Musso” fades in on the lower right below Frankie and then the name “Kristin Herrera” fades in on the lower left below Dianna. Frankie’s name fades out and then Dianna’s zooms off to the left. It pans to Cassie juggling a soccer ball on her knee. The name “Shay Mitchell” fades in. Cassie catches the ball in her hands and Cassie’s name fades out. The camera pans to the right and shows Tori sitting in the town car about to get out. The name “Alex Steele” fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Zig. Zig takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name “Ricardo Hoyos” fades in on the upper left. Alex's name fades out. Zig smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see T.T. walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name “Keke Palmer” fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see T.J. sitting at the computer. The name “Tyler James Williams” fades in on the lower left below T.J. He looks at T.T. and smiles. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jayden giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name “Sarah Hyland” comes in on the right. Katie Brittany then pushes Jayden out of the way and her name goes off on the right. The name “Selena Gomez” comes in on the left. Katie Brittany smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left and the camera pans to the right. It shows Kristen teaching a class. The name “Amy Adams” fades in and Kristen holds up a script. Kristen’s name fades out. The camera pans to Camille and Sammy Ann looking bored. The name “Ariana Grande” fades in on the lower left below Camille and then the name “Demi Lovato” fades in on the upper right below Sammy Ann. Camille’s name fades out and Sammy Ann’s zooms off to the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Luke takes someones hat off their head and Duncan comes in on the other side. The name “Avan Jogia” fades in on the lower right below Luke and “Brant Daugherty” fades in on the upper right below Duncan. They both laugh and bump fists. Mr. McDowell comes up behind them and grabs them. The name “Chad Connell” fades in on the top below Mr. McDowell and Avan’s and Brant’s names dade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. The camera pans to the right where we see Rex in front of the school. The name “Jason Dolley” fades in.. He takes a picture with his phone pointed at the camera. He puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. His name fades out and he turns around and starts walking with his back to the camera. The Degrassi logo appears on the back of his jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. Category:Blog posts